Takeo Masaki
Takeo Masaki (jap. まさきたけお) – japoński żołnierz występujący w Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II i Call of Duty: Black Ops III w trybie zombie jako postać grywalna. Jego licznik punktów jest żółty (tak samo jak Danny Trejo i Richard Nixon) ale jest losowy na Moon i Origins. Osobowość Takeo pilnuje by odróżniać się od i Nikołaja Belińskiego, przez ich brak inteligencji. Lubi widzieć siebie na mentalnym poziomie Edwarda Richtofena, ale Richtofen nie odwzajemnia tego uczucia. Jest czujny przez jego podejrzenia co do Niemca. Jest bardzo milczący, więc mówi tylko wtedy gdy trzeba. Jego przyjaźń z niemieckim naukowcem kończy się, gdy Richtofen kończy swój plan. Wtedy Japończyk poprzysięga zniszczyć go wraz z pozostałymi członkami grupy 935. Zanim Richtofen zrealizował swój plan, Takeo uznawał go za bardzo dobrego wojownika, jednak nie lubi Tanka Dempsey`a i nienawidzi Nikołaja Belinskiego (który odwzajemnia to uczucie). W Origins jego osobowość pozostaje taka sama, jednak jego wiara w honor i dyscypliną powracają przed Kino der Toten, gdzie ją stracił. Nie ufa swoim towarzyszom i uważa że ich pomyłki są wielkim wstydem dla ich przodków. Wierzy że maszyny stworzone przez Niemców są abominacjami i muszą zostać zniszczone. Gdy Samantha zaczyna mówić, Takeo jest podejrzliwy wobec niej, ale kontynuuje pomaganie jej w ucieczce z Argathy. Występowanie *Nacht der Untoten (wersja Black Ops) *Verrückt (wersja Black Ops) *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *Ascension *Shangri-La *Moon *Origins (odmłodzony) *The Giant (odmłodzony) *Der Eisendrache (odmłodzony) *Zetsubou No Shima (odmłodzony) *Gorod Krovi (odmłodzony) *Revelations (odmłodzony) Ciekawostki * W Call of Duty: World at War wygląda jak jeden z wrogich japońskich oficerów w kampanii, a w Call of Duty: Black Ops jak japoński oficer. *W Black Ops ma taki sam model pierwszej osoby jak duch NVA w trybie wieloosobowym. *Jest jedyną grywalną japońską postacią w Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Jego ulubionym perkiem jest Quick Revive, czasem mówi że smakuje jak sushi. *W Call of the Dead jedynie Takeo nie mówi. *Jest traktowany z dużym szacunkiem przez Dempsey'a, ale Takeo tego nie odwzajemnia. *Jest jednym z czterech Japończyków w serii, którzy mówią po angielsku. *Na mapie Moon nie ma już swojego kapelusza. *Posiada katanę, ale nie używa jej (za wyjątkiem intra w Origins i Zetsubou No Shima). *Takeo zamordował swoją rodzinę za ich bezczelność. *Jest najbardziej nielubianą postacią przez graczy w trybie zombie. *Czasem po zabiciu i wybuchu gazowego zombie z bliskiej odległości powie, że ten śmierdzi jak zgniłe sushi. *Większość jego wypowiedzi wiąże się z honorem, np. gdy nie ma amunicji mówi, że nie ma honoru, lub gdy ktoś go ożywi to mówi, że osoba reanimująca go ma honor. *Jest jedną z najbardziej opanowanych i cichych osób w serii Call of Duty. *Richtofen mówi na jego portret w Kino der Toten "zdjęcie Małpki z Talerzami". Galeria Takeoorigins.jpg|Takeo na Origins 119px-Takeo Portrait.jpg|Portret Takeo CoDWaW 2012-10-14 22-40-06-90.jpg 120px-Young Takeo Masaki Origins BOII.png 2013-09-26_00017.jpg Photo.jpg.png Plik:Takeo_zno_bo3.png|Takeo w intrze Zetsubou No Shima Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII